


Unwanted Getaway

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Baristas, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Customer Service & Tech Support, Desert Island, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Artemis and Jason think you're too frail to keep working as a barista in Gotham. So they take you.
Relationships: Artemis Grace/Reader, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Koriand'r (DCU)/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Unwanted Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> star fire and Jason falling for a cute little barista while travelling and deciding you’re coming with them

Trigger Warning: Polyamory, , kidnapping, bisexual, size difference, customer service, cunnilngus, dub con, foursome, smut is kinda mussed over

“Give me the largest black coffee you can,” a very tall and very wide man said leaning over the counter. There was a white streak in his otherwise black hair. Dark bags hung under his eyes, the only marring on an otherwise very attractive face. Despite the baggy sweatshirt and pants he wore, you could tell from a glance that he was extremely muscular underneath the loose fitting clothes. He was an unusual sort, but then again, this was Gotham, anything was possible. 

“That’s a lot of bitter coffee for one person,” you said, already ringing him up, though with this size you were sure he could down it quickly and drink another. And knowing Gothamites, it probably was.

He smirked and and pointed a thumb at a woman behind him, “I’m not alone.” 

Your jaw nearly dropped. She was enormous. If the man in front of you was tall, she was a giant. While he concealed his size and shape, she let tight fitting armor and fabric show off muscle so thick and well defined she could rival Wonder Woman. 

“Beautiful isn’t she,” the man smirked, “just be careful, her glare could make you piss yourself.” 

You blinked back to reality and hoped there wasn’t drool on your chin. “I-I’m sure.” 

You turned around to finish another order you’d started. Working alone late at night in a coffee shop was asking to be overworked, but that also meant you got thrice as many tips. You worked quickly to finish another customer’s drink and nearly dropped it when he yelled, “What’s taking so damn long!” 

“I’m sorry sir,” you said on instinct, “I’m almost finished with your drink. You have very specific measurements and I don’t want to get them mixed up.” 

“It’s not that complicated,” he growled, “2/4 soy milk, ¼ almond, ¼ cream, half black coffee and the entire cup covered in chocolate. Just get it right or give me back my money.” 

“Fine,” you said, already exhausted with closing just an hour awag, “I’ll refund you right now.” 

“No need,” he snarled, shoving his hand in your tip jar.

Before you could even say anything, the tall woman had him pinned to the counter, the offending hand twisted behind his back and your tips unharmed. “That doesn’t belong to you,” she growled. A sharp crack silenced the other customers in the shop, and when she let go, the man ran screaming, his arm limp. 

Mr. Tall-wide-and-large-black-coffee wasn’t joking about her glare. Your knees were shaking and you weren’t even on the receiving end of that glare.

She turned her gaze on you, green eyes dark with something unreadable. “You are a woman,” she said, “and yet you’re so small, almost as helpless as a baby. Men like that shouldn’t even be allowed the privilege of laying eyes on girls like you.” 

“He was a just a rude customer,” you started, your knees no longer shaking from fear but something else. The same something that had your cheeks burning and heart racing. 

“Jason,” she said as if you hadn’t spoken, “we should take her with us. Man’s world of money and greed is not a place suitable for such a frail creature.”

He glanced at you, looking you up and down. “You know,” he said, “I was thinking the same thing.” 

You didn’t get a word in before the world went black.

*******************************************************************************************

“Okay, don’t freak out.”

You woke with a start in a bed that wasn’t yours. It was soft and firm all at once, and insufferably hot-wait, no that was just the room stuffed with humidity. The room itself was bare except a door to a closet, the circular bed you were on, and a hanging mirror. The walls were made of bare silver metal, the bolts sticking out. You’d never seen anything like this before. 

“She seems to be taking this well,” another voice, this one feminine, said. 

You blinked and looked at the people in the room. Two women, one man. You recognized all of them. The tall, muscular redhead from the coffee shop. Her, not as tall, handsome friend who’s ordered the black coffee and ditched the sweats for a leather jacket. And the famous hero Starfire. 

You blinked again. “What’s… What’s going on…?”

Starfire stepped forward, her sclera green eyes shining brightly even in the daylight. “Hello friend,” she said, “its a pleasure to meet you. My friends have brought you to my ship as a, how did you phrase it Jason? Getaway.” 

“A… getaway… I don’t…” 

The muscular redhead put her hand on your shoulder, her stern face peering down into your own. “Its for your own good.” That same hand patted your head. “You may call me Artemis.” 

“Okay.” All of this was so overwhelming. You couldn’t process exactly what it was that was happening. 

The man, Jason you assumed, stepped toward the bed and knelt at your side. A single white curl hung on his forehead. “Before you ask any questions: you’re still on earth, just a nice and secluded tropical island. Your phone won’t work here: no phonelines. Yes this really is an alien spaceship, we’re not crazy, everyone and their mother knows Kori’s an alien.”

Starfire waved. 

“And last but not least, I’m sure you want to ask: why? Why bring you all the way out here?” He put a hand on your shoulder, his blue-green eyes focusing in on you with an intensity that made your stomach twist. “You may disagree but, its for you own good.” 

He started to walk away, but you grabbed his jacket. “Wait, are you saying you guys… kidnapped me? Why?”

He smiled at you the same way an adult smiles at foolish child. “I already told you. For your own good.” 

“Feel free to let us know if you need anything,” Artemis said. And then they all left the room. 

They’d brought you to a secluded tropical island for your own good? But you were just a barista. So why you of all people? There was no way, right? Starfire was a hero after all, everyone knew her, so how could she think she could get away with kidnapping? 

You leapt off the bed into the hallway and was immediately blinded by a bright light. The door outside. You hurried toward it and stumbled onto a set of carved wooden stairs, not part of the ship, something made to accommodate living here. The ship itself was huge, and foreign: you wouldn’t know how to describe it if you had to.

It was on a glittering beach that lay ahead of you, the sand light pink, water pale blue-green with white froth above it. The sky stretched endless, blending seamlessly with the ocean. It was beautiful. It would have been much more enjoyable if you’d come here voluntarily. 

“Oh you’re out of bed already.” Jason, Artemis, and Starfire were along the beach, pinning laundry to a clothes line. They were dressed more for the beach than you were, still in your uniform from work. Jason in a tank top and shorts with his leather jacket on despite the heat. Artemis in a crop top and cargo pants. Starfire in a black one-piece covered in a sheer white sash. “I would have thought you’d want to rest.” He added, "We haven’t even gotten your clothes ready, you must be hot.”

You were. But all you could respond with was, “You weren’t lying about the island.” 

Jason smirked, “Why would I?”

Any inkling that this was a joke or a secretive witness protection died after that. Each of them kept an eye on you, taking turns to attend to your needs while also making sure you never wandered too far from the ship or too far into the water when you went to swim. They were all overbearing, far too touchy as if each shift was a date as opposed to guarding you. 

No alone time: at all. Not even the bathroom was safe from their listening ears and prying eyes.

Jason kept an arm around you whenever you were on the couch, whispered in your ear during movies and volunteered to massage your feet during commercials. Sometimes his hand slipped down to your waist and pulled you into him, lingering near your hip before he brought it back up. Sometimes he stared at your face a little too long, his own just a little too close… 

Starfire, or Kori as she preferred to be called, was much the same. Despite her size, she liked cuddling into you, putting her head in your lap, snuggling up to your side and hugging your arm. Kori didn’t hesitate to kiss your cheek or hands. She insisted you play with her hair or paint her nails. Sometimes she wrapped her hand in your hair with her head in your lap and stared at you for what felt like hours before untangling herself and grabbing some popcorn.

Artemis, on the other hand was different. She was aggressive, pulling you into her lap, playing with your hair, and even pushing you to join her during her workouts around the island. She pushed you to do chores with her: laundry, dishes, cooking. It felt like she wanted any excuse to be close to you, to be behind you and lean over to fix your hand position or straight your hips.

And she was the one to push you first. 

You’d woken early in the morning, just in your panties and one of Jason’s shirts, hoping to finally touch yourself for the first time since coming to the island, when Artemis came in with two steaming mugs of tea. She took one look at you with the plunging neckline and bare thighs, set down the mugs, and kissed you. It wasn’t soft or sweet, her teeth clashed with yours, sucking on your lip as her hand came down between your legs and rubbing your slit through your panties.

Before you could process what was happening, she had you pinned against the mattress, her tongue deep in your mouth as she made you soak your panties with just her fingers, swallowing your moans greedily as if she could hide the line that was just crossed. 

Of course, Jason and Kori found out. The ship may have been large, but for four co-habituating people, it couldn’t be more crowded. At first, they were furious with Artemis, but Jason was the next to cave when he walked in on you in the shower, pathetically grinding against the spray from the extendable showerhead nozzle. You’d barely processed him barging in when he was locking the door behind him and promising not to cum inside. Kori, being the most level-headed, gave up on any pretenses after that and took her turn with you in her room, eating you out with her burning hot skin holding your thighs in place, murmuring promises of “just a little more." 

They were much less shy about using you once they’d all had a turn. Sometimes Jason had you bent over the couch, ramming his raw cock inside you hard enough to see stars, and Artemis leaned over to give him and you a kiss. Other times, Kori would coach you through fingering her and both Jason and Artemis would join in or simply watch, offering praise to their cute little barista. There wasn’t any point in taking turns anymore, not when they all loved each other and could simply take what they wanted.

The four of you were in paradise: whether you liked it or not.


End file.
